Fairy Tail: Breakdown/Soundtrack
Soundtracks not originaly part of Breakdown, but that were chosen by the author. (Note that only the Openings aren't listed in alphabetical order) Openings Midnight's Meeting: The series' first opening theme. : The opening starts with Damon walking through some alleys of the his homeland as the screen show them detailed. The logo of the series appears in a fiery explosion as the camera follows Damon. :The scenario quickly changes as he walks, first to Greenstand, then instantly to the Numeral Islands each. In between one of the changes the screen displays most of Damon's familiars. Changing to Firs Island, we get to see Narfall in his officer suit, for Secon Island we can see the many gladiators from the tournament. Finally, while changing to Thir Island, we get to see Bishop and a shadowy silhouette behind him. :At the end of the alleys, Damon is capable of seeing his friends the Red Hawk team that are waving at him, Damon runs at them but suddenly falls in a hole making them all facepalm comically. In the hole, he finds Narfall rushing at him as the two begin to exchange blows while Samantha and Hershell fall through the scenario while drinking tea and coffe. :With Narfall thrown away, Damon is attacked by black lightning as Bishop rushes, Anorak and Meredy can be seen arguing in the background. After facing Bishop, we get to see Reggie's silhouette like a lion as the Red Hawk team stares amazed, only to fall on their back as Reggie is uncovered and eating fish. :We get to see more scenes of the Red Hawk team facing various gladiators at the Seven's Tournament. They all jump backwards, grouping while smiling at each other. Damon prepares his signature dual iron punch and rushes at the screen, whitening it. Hard Knock Days: The series' second opening theme. A-G Awakening: God Serena's recurring theme, alluding to his flamboyant nature. Battle!!!: Whenever a character of either side is being seemingly overwhelmed during a fight. Also, plays during new powers' demonstrations. Breakdown: Damon's main theme, often used on scenes focused on him. Decide Yourself: Mostly played when characters team up. The Empire: Larcade's, as well as the Alvarez Empire's, theme. Fear: Plays during dark serious situations or whenever the atmosphere is really tense. H-P Mermalair: Generally used for serious yet too funny scenes, mostly when the characters make fun of a serious situation. Overtaken: This one is played mostly on heroic-like situations or even on epic-like scenes. Only for protagonists' related scenes. Pathos Number 7: It is used usually in non-serious revelations or twists. Also it got a background thunder sound running gag when it starts. Q-W Rosa Glauca: Riku's battle theme, used for some fights focused on him. Smash An Enemy: Plays mostly when there is real good physical warfare between characters. That Guy: Another recurring antagonist's theme, this time it is Riku Tsuchi. Generally when he steals the spotlight. Valse Di Fantastica: Tends to play when the characters are exploring beautiful places and cities. The Very Very Strongest: Played on scenes which seem to focus on Sting. Violence Acting: Either when a character demonstrates a new crazy magic or when the fight scene can be considered funny. Wonder: Whenever a character is experiencing some kind of emotional realization, it plays. X-Z Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown Category:Under Construction Category:Soundtracks Category:Information Category:Trivia